


sharing daisy

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex in the Hell Charger, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes doesn't mind sharing his girlfriend.  When they meet Trip,  Robbie may want him for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! This is going to be shameless porn!

Robbie Reyes flipped his keys as he glowered at his girlfriend Daisy. She was the life of any party on campus and tonight was no exception.

She was in the middle of the dance floor, in a tiny skirt and a scrap of a top with her new friends Elena and Jemma. They were international exchange students and Daisy took it upon herself to befriend them. Kinda like how she did him when they first met.

He finished his beer and was about to grab another when a good looking Black guy with a neat beard accidentally bumped into her, spilling his drink. Daisy laughed and waved away his apology and when he smiled down brightly, she flushed, twirling a lock of hair.

Robbie’s eyes narrowed; was this asshole hitting on his girl?

He hated crowds and parties usually, but tonight was worse. He hadn't seen Daisy in weeks and had been counting down till tonight. He would’ve preferred to spend the night in, but she’d wanted to show Jem and Elena a good time, so he’d come out, needing to make sure the ladies were safe. Frat parties could be brutal.

It was after 2 am now, and he exhaled in relief when he saw Daisy’s friends leaving. Elena with Mack, the star quarterback who also excelled in golf, and Jemma with a curly haired guy whose blue cardigan looked out of place. Robbie zipped his jacket up ready to go, only to see Daisy leading the tall guy onto the dance floor, his hand possessively on her ass.

Oh hell no.

Jaw clenched, Robbie sipped his beer as he watched them, Daisy was dancing provocatively on the stranger, and he couldn’t help it, his cock swelled when he saw her skirt hike up higher. The guy whispered something in Daisy’s ear, and when she pulled him closer, Robbie decided to walk over.

“Hey babe,” Daisy grinned when he appeared, knowing damn well the scowl on Robbie’s face didn't bode well.

“Jemma and Elena already left,” he stated the obvious, pointedly looking at the guy's hands drifting to Daisy's hips. He glared when the man grinned back. Damn, his smile was perfect.

“I'm Antoine,”  Perfect Smile offered a handshake to Robbie. “Friends call me Trip.”

Robbie ignored Trip’s hand. “I'm ready to go.” he told Daisy.

Trip laughed at the dismissal, and Robbie had a budding respect for him letting it go. One of the frat brothers came up to talk to Trip and he turned away but his hands remained on Daisy.

“Come on.” Daisy pulled Robbie closer till he was flush against her front, and while her ass was still grinding on Trip. “We just got here.” She bit her lip when she felt Robbie’s cock.  “Plus you didn't say hi to our new friend.”

Robbie’s heart thudded as Daisy brushed her fingers under his shirt, scratching his skin lightly.

He bent his head and nipped Daisy's ear. “Not sharing you tonight,” he whispered. “We leave in 10 minutes.’

“Can you let Trip watch?”  she teased, but there was a serious look in her eyes.

Robbie was tempted when he saw Trip’s hands on Daisy's thighs smoothing circles on her skin and her nipples were hard.

“No. And make it five.” He turned away when she glared at him.

Good thing he knew how to share, Robbie thought, or Daisy would be in so much trouble.

* * *

 

“Five minutes? Really?” Daisy complained as she slammed into the Charger. She'd barely slid in when Robbie's hands were tugging at her.

“Backseat,” he rasped, reaching under her skirt. “Now.”

Her panties were off by the time they scrambled in the back and his pants were already unzipped. He must have been stroking himself while he waited on her.

“I missed this,” she breathed.  Sex was on her mind from dancing with Trip and she straddled Robbie, rubbing herself on him.

“ _Dios_ ,”  Robbie groaned. “Your pussy is so wet.” He helped her mount him, guiding the crown on his cock to her entrance.

Daisy kissed Robbie deeply, sliding her tongue in the way he liked while she eased herself on down. Robbie gripped her hips, and his hands drifted down her ass while he let her take her time. They hadn't had sex in weeks so she was getting used to him again.

“Trip’s cock was digging into me when I was dancing on him,” she whispered.  as she sank down on him. “I think he's an ass man.”

Robbie bit her neck. “Bet you liked feeling his dick knowing I was watching.” He massaged her ass as she rocked on his cock. “Will you let him spank it?” and he slapped her ass, the sound echoing in the car.

Daisy moaned. “Only if you let him fuck it.” She kissed and sucked on Robbie’s neck, enjoying the feeling of fullness as she fucked him.

Robbie spanked her again, wishing he had more space in the backseat to make it really burn. “Your ass and pussy are mine,” he reminded her. “You can choke on his dick all day though.”

Daisy's eyes closed, as an image assailed her. She was on her all fours, sucking Trip’s cock while Robbie fucked her ass.

Robbie's hands were under her shirt now, playing with her nipples, tugging them hard. “He can fuck your tits too.”

Daisy opened her eyes and smiled devilishly. “I want to see you suck him off.”

Robbie's hands stilled. “I told you- I don't-"

Daisy rolled her eyes. She knew enough of Robbie's porn watching history to know what he fantasized about, but whatever.

She brought her finger to her clit and closed her eyes as Robbie started sucking her nipples.  And when she came hard, she imagined Trip was watching them, waiting his turn to fuck her.


	2. Chapter 2

They showered when they went to Daisy's apartment. Robbie wasn't in college, and would only see her on the weekends he could get off. At first, he’d been self-conscious being a high school drop out, working two jobs, but after being together for over a year, he knew Daisy would never look down on him. They saw each other, truly, outside the expectations of society and status.

Which was how their sex life became so open. Robbie wanted to fulfill Daisy's fantasies and make sure she knew he'd love her no matter what. And Daisy needed the restrictions Robbie sometimes had. Like him limiting what another partner would do.

They had rules, Daisy loved being shared, but always consulted Robbie. He always had to be there. She always would pick, under no circumstances would Robbie choose someone for her. It always had to be her decision.

All he asked was that he got a say in what they did, and so far he was adamant that no one else fuck her pussy or her ass. That was only for him.

“I like him,” Daisy confessed, as they got ready for bed. “Trip seems like a real chill guy.”

But I love you, Robbie thought. And if he kissed her deeper, and held her tighter, it was because he missed her, not that he thought he would soon lose her.

* * *

 

Daisy had wanted to meet up with Trip before he left campus. He’d graduated a couple years before, and was in the Military now, some secret Special Ops and was only back for that week to receive some award.

“Maybe he’s busy,” Robbie said, knowing that he couldn’t compare to someone like Trip.  Serving his country, a college grad, and apparently with a winning personality and a banging body.

“Nah, he wanted to hook up,” Daisy was oblivious to Robbie’s mood. “I just had to check with you first.”

Normally, Robbie would be happy she would check with him, but now he wondered if there were times she didn’t.

“It’s all good,” Robbie lied. “Just let me know.”

* * *

 

Daisy texted Robbie the next day. _Trip’s_ _leaving soon, so my place, tonight._

Heat coursed through Robbie, even as he bit back jealousy. Sharing Daisy was getting harder and harder.

* * *

 

Robbie was in a mood when he went to Daisy’s apartment.

“You alright?” She frowned as she let him in. She was wearing a sexy black dress, her hair curled around her face and her signature fuck me heels.

“You wearing that for Trip?” Robie glowered, as jealousy rose.

Daisy rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

There was a discreet knock right after. It was Trip, in a pretty blue shirt that brought out his wonderful smile. Robbie pushed aside the jealousy.

“Hey man,” Trip nodded at Robbie, his eyes growing warm when he saw Daisy, “Damn girl, you look amazing,”

Daisy beamed at the compliment, and Robbie cursed himself for not letting her know how good she looked.

“I should leave,” Robbie blurted, suddenly self-conscious.

“What?” Daisy growled.

“Huh?” Trip’s brow wrinkled.

Robbie’s cheeks flushed as Daisy pounced on him.

“Excuse us,”  she apologized to Trip as she pulled Robbie towards the bathroom. She shoved him in and slammed the door.“What is wrong with you?” she jabbed a finger in his chest.

“I'm not feeling this.” Robbie looked away.

Daisy bit her lip as she searched his face. “Did- did I do something wrong?” She hugged herself, her shoulders slumping.

Robbie was holding her in a heartbeat. “No. Never.” He stroked her face. “Maybe we should stop this.”

The color drained from Daisy’s face. “You’re breaking up with me?” Her voice wobbled as her eyes filled with tears.

“ _Dios mío_ , no.” Robbie pulled her tighter. “I mean, inviting other people into our bedroom.”

“It’s technically my bedroom,” Daisy sniffled. “And it’s always been my idea.”

“It’s hot. I love it,” Robbie admitted. “But I don’t want to lose _us_.”

“We don’t do it often,” Daisy nuzzled her face in his neck. “You think I’m a freak, huh?”

Robbie closed his eyes, knowing he had to be honest. “I’m afraid you’re going to find someone better than me.”

“Robbie, that’s silly-” Daisy began.

“Is it?” Robbie knew he had to let it out. He untangled himself from her. “Someone like Trip? He’s good-looking, smart. Has some top secret military job. I’m just a -”

“Stop,” Daisy placed her hand over his mouth. “I’m not going to let you feel sorry for yourself. We’re past that.” She frowned. “What’s really bothering you, Robbie?”

Robbie sighed and sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat. He was about to have the most important conversation of his life in his girlfriend’s tiny bathroom while a potential lover was outside.

“I’ve been thinking about my future. Our future,” Robbie looked at the shower, that had a stainless steel caddy filled with assorted colorful bottles and loofahs.

“You don’t want me in it,” Daisy stated it, her mouth twisting.

“I don’t want other men in it. I want a house. Maybe me going back and getting my GED,” Robbie flushed, and pulled a piece of toilet tissue, and starting tearing it with his hands. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” He looked up at her, and his face softened when he saw her eyes glimmering. “I want us to build a life together. And get settled.”

“That’s sweet, Robbie,” Daisy wiped her eyes. “It really is.”

Robbie’s blood turned to ice because Daisy was looking at him with something akin to pity. “But-?”

“I still have 2 more years at college,” she continued. “I want all of that but I don’t want to think about it. Or worry about it. I just want to -- be.” She exhaled.

Robbie nodded. Daisy had a rough life, worse than him. This apartment was the first place she didn’t have to worry about being kicked out.

“I understand.” Robbie didn’t have the energy to force a smile. “How about I just call it a night?”

“You okay with Trip staying here?” Daisy tilted her head. “Without you?”

The ice in Robbie’s veins shattered, along with his heart. “If you’re okay with it, it’s cool by me.” He watched her closely.

“That's _cool_ with you?” She frowned, as an unnamed emotion crossed her face. “I mean if that’s what you want?”

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I just spilled my guts that I want us to build a life. You fucking some other guy is what I want.”

“Woah!” Daisy’s voice rose. “Who said anything about me fucking someone else?”

“You did,” Robbie got up and brushed past Daisy as he headed to the door. “Take it easy.”

Daisy’s eyes widened as he walked out of her apartment and her life.

* * *

 

“Is everything okay?” Trip stood up when Daisy came out of the bathroom. “Your boyfriend seemed upset.”

“I don't think he's my boyfriend anymore.” Daisy was aiming for lighthearted but her voice broke.

“I'm sorry,” Trip breathed. “This is my fault. I-"

Daisy’s face crumpled. “Not your fault he left me. Like everyone else.”

Trip pulled her in for a hug. He always had a smile and a quip, to put others at ease, something he recognized in Daisy, that's why they hit it off.

But he was serious when he held her as she cried. “I got you,” he murmured. “It's okay. Let it out.”

He led Daisy to the couch, and after getting her settled, he went to her kitchenette to get her some water. “You said Robbie’s a mechanic?” Trip took out a water bottle from the fridge. “Where at?”

“Canelo’s in Hillrock Heights. That's on the East side of town.”

“How about we watch a movie and order something?” Trip changed the subject. “Chinese or Indian?”

He listened for Daisy answer while making a mental note to pay Reyes a visit.

* * *

 

**Canelo’s Auto and Body**

“Aye Robbie,” Canelo called out. “Someone's here for you.”

Robbie’s heart leapt, was it Daisy?

Anger flared when he saw Trip. “What the hell do you want?” He was self-conscious in his coveralls, and dirty hands while Trip was dressed in a crisp white shirt and dark slacks and dress shoes. He was movie star handsome.

“You hurt Daisy,” Trip said without preamble. “You need to make it right.”

“You must be out of your goddamned mind-”

“I'm leaving,” Trip interrupted. “Don't fuck things up with Daisy over me when I won't even be here.”

Robbie glowered. Dammit, Trip made sense. “When are you going?”

“In the morning.” Trip relaxed. “I bet that'll make you happy.”

Robbie sighed, feeling foolish. “Daisy was upset,  huh?”

“You think?” Trip shot him a disgusted look. “She loves you. And you left her.”

Robbie's face flushed. “I don't know what's wrong with me.

“Daisy is a sweetheart. Just talk it out.”

Robbie was thawing under Trip’s positive attitude. “You go around playing Cupid in your spare time?”

Trip laughed, the sound musical and it lifted Robbie’s spirits. “Hey man, anything to keep a beautiful lady happy.”

A smile played on Robbie's mouth, as Trip's laugh echoed in his mind. He seemed so genuine and now that he'd gotten over his jealousy, he trusted his gut that Trip was a good guy.

“Think you can delay your flight?” Robbie asked impulsively.

“I probably could,” Trip said. “How come?”

Robbie bit his lip. Could he trust Trip with some of _his_ fantasies? “Let's give Daisy a good time before you leave?”

Trip grinned, clapping Robbie on the back. “Thought you'd never ask, man.”

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo Square O5, Deepthroating

 

“I don't know if this is a good idea,” Daisy said, glumly, as she walked into Trip’s hotel room.

“I told you, girl, I got you,” Trip grinned, as he closed the door behind her.

“Yeah, but it feels wrong to be here without Robbie.”

“Why don’t you tell him that.”

 _Him_? Daisy frowned then froze when she saw her boyfriend.

“Hey Daisy,” Robbie rubbed the back of his neck. “What's up?”

Daisy glared. She’d spent the entire night crying and he was asking _what's_ _up_? “What is he doing here?”

“Hey, I just wanna talk,” Robbie said quickly. He knew Daisy and he could tell she was pissed.

“You said all you had to say, Roberto.”

“So did you,” Robbie shot back. “That's why you're-"

“Hey, hey!’” Trip interrupted, placing himself between Robbie and Daisy. “Tonight is for lovers, not fighters!” He held Daisy's hand and led her to the bed. “Me and Robbie worked out a little something for you.”

Daisy sat down, while she looked around curiously. Trip’s hotel room was a nice studio, and there was an impersonal quality to it she liked.

“I'm waiting,” she affected a bored tone.

She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Robbie dropped to his knees in front of Trip, his cheeks a delicate pink.

Daisy’s eyes widened, even as she felt a pulsing between her thighs.

“Can I?” Robbie bit his lip.

Trip smirked, and moved closer, till his bulge was in Robbie's face. “Can you what?”

Daisy looked on fascinated, as heat sizzled through her.

Robbie dipped his head. “Can I suck it?”

“Who are you talking to?” Trip barked.

“Sir,” Robbie’s eyes were closed now. “Can I suck your cock, sir.” And he tilted his head upwards his mouth near the front of Trip’s pants.

“You need to ask the lady,” Trip announced. He sank his hand in Robbie's hair, pulling it hard, so he'd open his eyes. “Only if she says so.”

Daisy's clit was pulsing and her cunt was growing wet. Trip was dominating Robbie the way Robbie did her, and it was turning her on. Damn Robbie for knowing her so well.

But even so, she couldn't help but worry. Robbie was one of those guys who wouldn't even wear pale blue because it was ‘girly’. She met Robbie's eyes, to make sure he was okay and just as she thought, he looked unsure. She wanted him to squirm, but because he wanted it, not cause he was feeling coerced.

“Trip?” Daisy stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt. “Let me show him how it's done.” Her shirt sailed to the floor. “I love sucking cock.”

Robbie visibly relaxed when she stood pulled off her leggings then walked over to him.

“Change of plans?” Trip asked Robbie, his hand was caressing his hair now, and Robbie was leaning into his palm.

“Let's just go with it,” Robbie’s eyes were heated as he watched Daisy, as she knelt next to him. “Daisy's ass in that thong is the only thing on my mind.”

Trip laughed, and it put everyone at ease. “Okay, anything goes. But remember you promised me,” Trip stroked Robbie’s cheek then his lips. “You mouth, on my cock, while Daisy watches.”

Daisy’s throat closed up as Trip’s words sank in. She always loved teasing Robbie about how repressed he was but she didn't want him doing anything because he felt guilty. God knows she'd done things over the years with her body because she thought it was the only way to keep someone's love. “You don't have to do this, babe.” She took Robbie’s hand. “I love you. And I know you love me. Even if we argue.”

“First y’all fighting, now you're in love.” Trip pulled off his shirt, smiling when he saw Robbie’s jaw drop at his abs.“I thought you said you weren't married, girl?”

Daisy giggled, accustomed to Trips humor. “Let me do this?” She took Trip's hand, liking how she was holding each of her boys’ hand.

Trip and Robbie nodded.

“Unbuckle him,” she instructed Robbie.

Robbie’s gaze raked over Daisy's body, as if to draw strength, lingering on her hardened nipples in see-through red lace. His hands were shaking as he undid Trip’s belt, and then unbuttoned his pants. Trip's cock was already hard, and Robbie fumbled trying to take it out.

Daisy edged closer to Robbie to help him. “Don't be afraid of it,” she murmured. She unzipped Trip's pants and reverently took out his cock. He was thick, and the meaty crown was already glistening.

She licked her lips. “It's so beautiful. See Robbie?”

Robbie’s lips parted as he stared at the heavily veined erection.

“Suck me,” Trip carded his hand in Daisy's hair while the other was still in Robbie's. “I don't care who.”

Daisy's tongue peeked out and she licked the tip. “We both will.”

She nodded at Robbie and he followed her lead, shyly licking Trip. He scrunched his face up at the salty taste of precum.

“D, your boy seems a bit shy,” Trip remembered his first time and decided to give Reyes an out.

Robbie took it as a challenge, and tried again, this time sucking the crown in his mouth, and swallowing the leaking precum.

“Fuck,” Trip moaned. “Think you can do better, Daisy?”

Daisy grinned, and sucked Trip’s cock, and scooting closer she let more and more slide in her mouth till it hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck yeah,” Trips gasp let her know he loved it. Both of his hands were in her hair now. “You gonna take it all?”

Daisy couldn't answer, her mouth was stuffed with cock, and she was concentrating on breathing through her nose. She was sucking Trip as best as she could while he was pushing more of his meaty cock down her throat.

Suddenly, she felt soft touches on her breasts;  it was Robbie playing with them.

Trip was thrusting down her throat now and she felt her gag reflex. He was so big, she was having problems breathing.

“Breathe through your nose,” Robbie whispered in her ear. “Make me proud. Take all that cock down your throat."  He'd come behind her now, and his hands were roaming her body while she sucked off Trip.

Daisy's eyes were filled with tears and drool was starting to pool on her mouth as she bobbed her head, swallowing the last inches of Trips cock.

“Damn girl, ‘ Trip moaned. “I've never had someone deepthroat me before.”

“Told you she's the best cocksucker,” Robbie bit Daisy's ear. “She swallows too.”  And sure enough, her nipples pebbled; she loved when he talked dirty.

Robbie was pulling on her nipples, and Trip pulling her hair while he fucked her throat. He didn't give her any warning and instead held her head when he orgasmed, making sure she drank every drop of his cum.

“Good girl,” Robbie praised. “Drink it up.”

Daisy was trying not to choke and soon there was semen dribbling down her mouth. Robbie reached over and licked it off and then kissed her deeply, tasting Trip's cum in her mouth.

“That is so fucking hot,” Trip breathed.  “I'm so glad I stayed.”

Robbie was hugging Daisy now and smiled into her hair. “Me too. Let me get her some water.”  His own erection was pounding but he knew Daisy needed taking care of first. “Want some too?”

“I'm good,” Trip was shucking off his pants and going to lay on the bed. He couldn't wait for the rest of the night.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo square: N4 (Improvised Sex Toy)

“You're good?” Robbie was holding Daisy's water bottle for her to sip.

She nodded then took a sip, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. “Yeah. You?”

Robbie smiled. “As long as we're not fighting anymore. I'm sorry about last night.”

“Me too. Let's forget it.” Daisy rested her forehead on Robbie’s.

“Trip wants to film us.” Robbie blurted. “ No faces. Just something for him to remember us by.”

Daisy’s nipples hardened. “Only if we get a copy.”

“I knew you'd say that.” Robbie was pulling off his shirt now.

“Are you two finished with the family conference?” Trip called from the bed. “I’m getting lonely here.”

Robbie led Daisy up towards the bed.

“So you want to film us?” Daisy grinned. She was in a new set of lingerie that she'd bought for Robbie. It was red, his favorite color on her, and lacy because he liked her in pretty things.

“Yes ma'am,” Trip placed his arms behind his head. “For those lonely nights when I'm on duty.”

“No faces,” Robbie reminded him. He was disrobing now, and soon he was naked.

“Faces aren't what I'm interested in,” Trip grinned lazily, as his hand drifted to his cock. “Daisy is okay if I put in a request?”

“As long as Robbie's okay, yeah.” Daisy sat on Robbie’s lap.

“I want to fuck your ass,” Trip said, “while your boy fucks your pussy.” Trips cock was hardening again. “And take pictures after.”

Robbie's hand was in Daisy's panties, stroking her clit. “I'm down.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows at how easy Robbie agreed; Trip was the best person for a threesome.

Robbie was already calculating how best it would work. “Ass in the air babe,” He licked her neck. “Me and Trip need to work this out “

He rose up and helped her get face down on the bed and pulling her red thong to her knees.

“I'd be fucking this ass every day,” Trip praised, running his hand on Daisy's ass.

“Her pussy is amazing.” Robbie shared. “Wait till you have it.”

Trip was stroking his dick going for lube. “I want to see her suck you while I fuck her ass.”

“You guys, “ Daisy spoke up. ‘I thought Robbie was fucking my cunt.”

Robbie smirked and slapped her ass, the flesh jiggling. “Me and Trip are talking.”

“Hey man,” Trip began, wanting to defend Daisy.

Robbie cracked Daisy's ass again, this time leaving a palm print. “Check her pussy.” He told Trip. “Bet it’s wet.”

Trip leaned over, and parted her crease and then his fingers drifted to her cunt.

“It's soaking.” His voice was raspy.

Robbie smiled when he saw Trip’s cock harden and lengthen. “She loves this shit. I promise I don't do anything she doesn't love.”

Daisy wiggled her ass in the air as she got comfortable with her face in the pillow. “Robbie is actually pretty tame.” She turned around and smiled wickedly. “Maybe you can show him what I like, babe?”

Robbie shook his head. Sometimes he worried Daisy was too much and too hot for him. But he was realizing he just needed to go with it.

“My girlfriend here is a cock slut,” Robbie moved closer to Trip and added his finger in her snatch. He took some of her wetness and moved it to her rosebud. “Isn't that right?”

Daisy grinned, moving her hair aside. “Maybe. But I'm your cock slut.”

Robbie moved his hand and cracked her ass again. “Ours. Me and Trip’s.”

Daisy’s cheeks flushed with desire. Robbie was coming out of his shell with Trip around.  She decided to prod him a little. She straightened up to face them and pulled her panties off. “Kiss Trip.”

Robbie was staring at her bare pussy and he blinked when he heard her request. “I don't know-"

“It's okay,” Trip soothed. He was rapidly seeing he might have to mediate between Robbie and Daisy. “Robbie doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. This is all fun.”

Daisy reached for a bra strap and pushed it down. “But he wants to.” She pushed the other one down. “Don't you Robbie?”

Robbie’s face flushed. It was one thing to suck a dick but there was something so intimate in kissing.

Daisy unhooked her bra, her nipples hard. “Let me help you.” She gently nipped at Robbie’s mouth. “Open.” When he kissed her, she slid her tongue in, tasting him. “I can taste Trip’s cum in your mouth.” she murmured, reaching out pulling Trip closer to them.

Trip exhaled, his cock was bumping on Robbie’s thigh and Daisy's breasts were brushing his arm. His heart skipped when she broke her kiss with Robbie, then leaned over to him, pressing her lips on his. He moaned against her mouth, and she deepened the kiss, tasting him thoroughly.

“See, Robbie?” Daisy's lips were glistening. “You can do it. He tastes delicious.”

Trip pulled Robbie closer, wanting to smooth away his hesitation. “It's all good, I won't hurt you.” He gave a soft smile. “Besides,  you're lucky the first guy you're kissing is so damn fine.”

Robbie bit back a grin. He could get used to having Trip around. His lips parted, and when Trip moved closer Daisy started to pull away. But both men held her still Robbie and Trip finally kissed, Daisy was right there with them.

The kiss went from sweet to sensual when Trip’s cock brushed against Robbie’s and the men started stroking each other.

“Fuck,” Robbie moaned. “I don't know what to do.” There was a whirlwind of desire within him. He wanted to cum, he wanted to suck Trip off, he wanted Trip to suck him off.

Trip grinned against his mouth. “I got you."

He pushed Robbie back so he was laying on the bed, his erection hot against his stomach. “Lucky for you, your lady already got me off.” Trip moved between Robbie’s legs and trailed his fingers on the hair at his navel. “So I can pay it forward.” His fingers drifted lower down to Robbie’s cock.

“Please,” Robbie moved his hips. He was so fucking hard.

Trip hummed. Should he tease Reyes? Or give him what he wanted?

“Make him beg,” Daisy spoke up. She was sitting on the bed now, cheeks flushed with desire as she watched the unfolding scene.

Trip grinned when Robbie groaned. “It's what the lady wants, man.”  Trip leaned down and lightly licked Robbie’s cock while Robbie thrust his hips forward.

“Suck me,” Robbie was writhing now. “Please.”

“Will you let him fuck your ass?” Daisy tweaked one of Robbie’s nipples.

“ _Dios_ , yes.”

Daisy nodded to Trip, and her pussy grew wetter seeing Trip wrap his lips around Robbie's shaft and begin to suck him.

Her fingers found her clit but her cunt was throbbing and empty. She needed to be filled.

“ _Padre Santo_ ,” Robbie was crying out.  

"That must be some good head," Daisy mused, "if Robbie’s speaking Spanish." Her eyes caught Trip’s duffel bag on the floor. He'd opened it to get lube but she remembered seeing a smooth handled wooden hairbrush.

Her clit pulsed as she quietly got up and left the boys.

Sure enough, on top of neatly folded t-shirts, was a dark brown wooden hairbrush with soft boars hair bristles. Biting her lip, Daisy touched the bristles and drew it up against her nipples, the sensations making her moan.

But she needed more. She slipped into the bathroom and washed the brush handle under hot water and a little hand soap. The smoothness of the wood was making her breath catch and she made sure all the soapy bubbles were gone and it was clean.  

She tentatively licked the handle, then sucked it, wanting some of her saliva on it. It wasn't necessary, her pussy was soaked, but she always sucked every toy a bit before she fucked herself with it.

“Are you really doing this?” Daisy muttered to herself.

She cracked the door, needing the visual stimulation of what the boys were doing, and she wasn't prepared for the scene. Robbie must have cum already because he was now on his knees sucking Trip off.

“Fuck,” Daisy knelt on the bathroom mat and teased the tip of the handle in her pussy. The sensation of the cool wood entering and stretching her was even more erotic when she saw Robbie close his eyes. He was only able to fit a few inches of Trip in his mouth.

Daisy closed her eyes fantasizing about Robbie practicing his oral skills on Trip. She'd suck Trip off first, and get his cock nice and wet in her warm mouth, then when he started leaking precum, she would make Robbie lick the tip and lap it all up.

Daisy felt a gush of wetness and she pushed down on the handle, listening to the wet sounds her cunt was making at it sank more into her.

She opened her eyes to see her boys, and Trip had both hands in Robbie’s hair, while he fucked his face.

“Ohmigod,” Daisy’s wrist was snapping back and forth, using the brush handle to fuck her pussy making sure the soft bristles could touch her clit.

Robbie was choking now, and a jolt of heat went straight to Daisy’s clit. Robbie loved her choking on his dick and now she saw why. Her fingers moved to her clit, rubbing fast circles, as she spiraled higher and higher, her desire reaching a fever pitch. Suddenly, Trip pulled out, spraying his cum all over Robbie’s face and chest and Daisy cried out, orgasming hard, her eyes glued to the scene.  Trip dragged his finger over the ejaculate on Robbie’s face and then fed the cream to him.

“Good boy,” Daisy murmured, her pussy walls clenching as Robbie lapped it up, sucking Trip’s finger. She was breathing heavily, wishing she could lick some of Trip’s cum as well. Gingerly, because she was sensitive post orgasm, she pulled the handle out of her quivering channel. It was drenched with her cum.

“Lick it clean.”

Daisy started when she heard Robbie’s voice. She looked up and he was watching her a heated expression in his eyes.

God she loved him. He was on his knees, with cum over his face, but he still owned her. Extending her tongue, she sucked all of her juices from the handle, while Robbie sucked the cum that Trip was feeding him. He kept looking at her and Daisy had the realization that once she was there, Robbie wouldn’t be shy to do anything.

She smiled when he nodded at her then went back to looking at Trip.

This was going to be the beginining of a satisfying relationship.   



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trip and robbie share an intimate moment

Daisy had ordered Chinese takeout while the boys showered, and now she was taking a bath. Robbie wasn't hungry but was eyeing Trip’s vegetarian dish skeptically. How could he be so buff and not eat meat?

Trip sent a dazzling smile Robbie’s way. “I still want my pictures.” He used his chopsticks to spear a bright green broccoli floret.

“We got you, man.” Robbie picked up a wrapped fortune cookie and started tearing at the plastic. Without Daisy, he was restless.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Trip asked, gently as he chewed. “I'm trying my best not to.”

Robbie flushed,  embarrassed. Trip and Daisy had that in common, always appearing at ease because they wanted to make everyone else happy. “You're good,” he said sincerely. “I just get antsy without Daisy.”

“You two are pretty close, huh?” Trip grabbed some sparkling water, guzzling down.

“She's not just my girlfriend,” Robbie confessed, watching Trip’s Adam's apple as he swallowed.  “She’s my best friend. I don't want to lose that in-" he waved to the room. “-in this.” He smiled apologetically. “ She's family. You might think she’s always happy and carefree, but she’s not. It’s my job to protect her.”

Trip regarded Robbie steadily. “That's the most I've ever heard you speak.” He tilted his head. “How long have you known you were bi?”

Robbie shrugged. “Since I knew I liked girls. Never did anything about it. Till Daisy.”

“So is this why yall do this?” Trip frowned, trying to understand the other couple.

“Nah. We do it cause Daisy wants to prove something,” Robbie shook his head. “She just needs to know she’s always free. And that no matter what I'll always be there.”

“And you let her cause you're afraid of losing her,” Trip stated it, rather than asked.

“Not anymore.” Robbie looked up, meeting Trip’s warm chocolate brown eyes and handsome face. “Not since you.” He bit his lip. “Thanks. You’re the first guy I’ve really done anything with.”

A slow smile spread across Trip's face, and Robbie thought it was like dawn breaking, he was so beautiful.

“What's so funny?” Robbie was tearing the fortune cookie into tiny pieces.

“What can I say,” Trip smirked. “My loving is so good, you're thanking me, bro.”

Robbie huffed in mock annoyance. Between Trip and Daisy, he’d have his hands full.

“The first time I was with a dude,” Trip sighed, interrupted his thoughts. “It wasn't the best.”  He grimaced looking away. “It was the fucking worst.” Trip reached over and rested his hand on Robbie’s. “Let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable. Or if I do. I  don't mean anything. Just making sure you're having fun.”

Robbie looked down at Trip’s rich brown hand, the nails neatly manicured covering his.

“I appreciate it,” Robbie cleared his throat, pulling his hand away. He was attracted to Trip, sure. But he loved Daisy. “When are you heading back?”

“Flight leaves tomorrow,” Trip saw the dismissal and closed up his food then got up to place it in the mini fridge.

He was wearing only a pair of shorts, and Robbie exhaled as he took in Trip’s chiseled muscles and his graceful walk.

“Why you're overdressed?” Trip teased, seeing how Robbie was openly watching him. “Afraid your girl will see who's better looking?”

“Uh, I-” Robbie stammered. He was flustered at being on the receiving end of Trips charisma.

Trip chuckled as he walked back to Robbie. “Does Daisy always take this long in the shower?”

“You have no idea,” Robbie relaxed and pulled his shirt off. He was fit, working two jobs that involved a lot of moving and lifting helped with that, but he wasn't as cut as Trip.

“I bet all the ladies compliment you on your freckles,” Trip continued to tease him, as he sat down.

“Daisy is actually my first real girlfriend,” Robbie rubbed that back of his neck.

Trip grew serious as if he were seeing Robbie for the first time. He was openly bi, as a matter of survival. Growing up in his neighborhood, then going to an all-boys magnet school and then the military did something to his sense of manhood. Maybe in another time and place, he could throw down the gauntlet, declare himself to someone like Robbie, without a woman as a third.

But for right now, this would do. And maybe it was the same for Robbie.

Gently, Trip reached out and stroked Robbie’s face, the pads of his fingertips mapping the constellation of freckles.

“Daisy’s lucky,” Trip murmured and drew closer to Robbie. He brushed his lips on Robbie’s cheek.

“Oh yeah?” Robbie’s breathing hitched to feel the other man so close. He turned towards Trip and when their noses brushed, he allowed the feeling of sweetness to overtake him. Tentatively,  he leaned over and kissed Trip, shyly at first.

This was different, without Daisy and the carnality of when they kissed before. This was the gentleness of a first kiss, with his heart in it.

“It's okay,” Trip whispered against his lips. “I got you.” He returned the kiss, linking his hand with Robbie’s. He'd been trying to play it cool,  but when Robbie’s facial hair scratched him, it went straight to his cock and he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Soon his hands were curled in Robbie’s hair, grasping him closer, while Robbie was trailing his fingers on his chest.

“You taste really good, Reyes,” Trip’s voice was raspy. “Let me get you ready for Daisy.” He stroked Robbie's cock through his shorts,  then palmed it as it swelled. “You like that?”

Robbie moaned in reply, blood was pounding in his ears. “We should stop.” He pulled away.

“Hey, Trip?” Daisy stepped out of the bathroom. “Can I borrow a t-shirt and some shorts? ” She was wrapped in a fluffy hotel towel and a smaller one was around her hair. “Maybe we can watch a movie?”

Robbie and Trip exchanged a heated glance. Sex was on both their minds now.

“You won't need it,” Robbie spoke up as he rose from his seat. He tugged Daisy's towel off and kissed her lips. “And we’re not watching a movie.”

“I got some cocoa butter,” Trip’s said. “You dry her, Robbie, I'll lotion her.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow as Robbie worked quickly,  patting her dry, then moving on to towel dry her hair.  “I can get used to this pampering.” She hummed. Trip was now gently rubbing fragrant cocoa butter on her skin. “This smells amazing.”

“You look amazing,” Trip’s hands were kneading her breasts before trailing downward.  He made sure she was lotioned well, paying special attention to her ass and legs while Robbie moved on to brushing her hair.

“Your woman is so beautiful,” Trip murmured as he took in Daisy's glistening skin. Her breasts were pert, her waist was slender and her legs were firm and shapely.  “Thanks for sharing her with me.”

“She’s mine. You can have her anytime.” Robbie moved her hair away from her neck, and kissed the spot below her ear, knowing how turned on she would get.

“Do I get a say?” Daisy arched her back, thrusting her bare tits out.

“Nope,” Robbie sucked her neck as he openly touched her pussy. “Any more questions?”

Daisy stilled. Robbie was being more aggressive than usual, which she loved, but he always felt guilty after.

“You sure?” she spoke softly. He knew her fantasies but always stopped short of letting himself go.

“I trust you,” Robbie whispered. “And I think I can trust myself too. With Trip. We can do that fantasy you have.”

Daisy licked her lips as her clit began to throb. “We won't lose us,” she assured him quietly. “I love you. Let's have fun.”

“Fun?” Robbie trailed this hands over Daisy's nipples, watching them pebble. “You hear that Trip?”

“Giving you guys some privacy,” Trip raised his hands defensively. He had walked over to his duffel bag, to get his camera. “I don't wanna intrude.”

“It's all good,” Robbie said, watching Daisy intently.

She nodded, giving her permission, and Robbie smirked.

“This is Daisy's fantasy,” Robbie led Daisy to the bed. “To treat her like a slut.”

Daisy's eyes fluttered shut, her clit was pulsing as Robbie tweaked her nipples. This is what she'd confessed to Robbie one night when they were drunk and she was oversharing. She wanted the freedom of him taking complete control, treating her like a sex toy.

“Man, if that was my girl, I wouldn't like her talking like that.” Trips voice sounded far away.

“What's mine is yours,” Robbie was pushing Daisy to the bed, getting her to kneel on all fours. “What should we do with her?”

“I'd spank that ass,” Trip’s voice was near Daisy's ear now, as he pushed her to get on all fours.

A softness brushed her face and she opened her eyes, but it was too late. She was being blindfolded.

“For your protection, baby girl.” Trip whispered as he knotted a silk tie around her eyes.

She started to speak, to thank him when he pushed something in her mouth.

“Another tie,” Trip explained. “For _our_ protection. Can't have the other guests hearing you.”

 _Why would other guests hear me?_ Daisy thought.

But when the first lash came on her ass, one of the boys spanking her,  she realized why. They weren’t playing around and it fucking stung.

She groaned around the gag when the 2nd and 3rd hit came but Robbie knew her limits and the spanking stopped just as her flesh was getting tender.

Cooling lotion soothed her stinging skin, and it was Trip’s hands from the soft feel. “Let me spread her so I can take a picture.”

“I gotta put my finger in,” Robbie said, talking to Trip. “Her ass is tight.”

Suddenly, her crease was being parted, and she heard a cap being opened and felt lube being squirted on her asshole.

Her senses were heightened because of the blindfold,  and Robbie’s finger felt invasive. He squirted more lube.

“Sure she's ready?” Trip sounded dubious.

“Me and my dick are the only things that have to be ready,” Robbie climbed on the bed, and got behind her, then started rubbing the head of his dick on her ass.

“Let me take a pic,” Trip interjected. “Just the tip in.”

Daisy was glad for the gag because when Robbie breached her, it hurt like hell, and she was gasping.

“Fuck,” Robbie moaned. “She's so tight.” And he slapped Daisy's ass. Trip got up close, so he could take a picture of the handprint.

He pushed in another inch, while Daisy bit the gag. Her eyes were watering, but damn she loved the burn. Made her feel alive.

“That's enough,” Trip cautioned. “She’s in pain.”

Robbie nodded,  and slowly pulled out. His cock was rock hard and he needed to fuck. He grabbed a wipe to clean himself, while Trip wiped the tears from Daisy's cheeks.

“I want a picture of her face, just for me,” Robbie was stroking himself. “Blindfolded, gagged and crying over my dick.”

“I love the way you think.” Trip said. “Should we ask her?”

Robbie debated saying no, but decided against it, not wanting to push her, plus he was sure her mouth would be dry with the gag. He pulled it out then uncapped a bottle of water. “You okay with pictures of your face? With the blindfold?”

“I thought you were in charge,” Daisy growled. “Why are you asking?”

Robbie shook his head as he placed the bottle to her mouth so she could drink. She was blindfolded but he was sure she was shooting him a dirty look. Her pet peeve with him was how unsure he sometimes acted.

He met Trip’s eyes over her head and the men looked at Daisy, then nodded.

They would give her what she needed.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy requests the boys to penetrate her at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo square I4 . Double Penetration in Two Holes

Trip tied Daisy's hands behind her back, then took a picture of her bound hands resting on her plump ass.  “Stick your tongue out,” he ordered Daisy, as he moved to her face. She obeyed, and soon Trip had multiple shots of Daisy blindfolded, and her tongue wantonly out her mouth as if she was waiting on a hard cock.

Seeing Trip take pictures of his girl was turning Robbie's mind in a more carnal direction. “Set it to record,” Robbie told Trip. “Let's double team her.”

The way Daisy bit her lip, and wriggled her ass, Robbie knew her pussy was growing wet. She loved being used.

He raked his hand in Daisy's hair wishing she didn't have a blindfold on, so he could look in her eyes. He gripped her hair tightly and placed his cock by her face

“My dick was in your ass,” Robbie moved it near her mouth. “Are you gonna suck it?”

Daisy opened her mouth and bobbed her mouth on Robbie's cock, while Trip finally for the camera set to record.

“I want her ass so bad,” Trip was behind Daisy now and had the lube in his hands and already had a condom on. “Let me have it, man.”

Daisy never orgasmed from anal sex but it made her feel sexy enough that she would go off like a firecracker afterward as soon as he fingered her pussy but he knew Daisy wouldn't be ready, she hadn't been stretched well enough yet.

“Sorry man, it's mine,” Robbie gripped Daisy's hair tighter and inched more of his cock in her mouth. “But you can eat her ass out before you fuck her pussy.”

Daisy was so glad for the blindfold. The darkness was heightening the experience, not knowing what the next touch would be coming from. And sure enough,  instead of feeling Trips tongue, she got a stinging slap on her ass.

“I don't eat ass,” Trip was saying. “Only spank it and fuck it.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. she was starting to get annoyed. Her cunt was wet and was ready to do anything, but between the spankings and Robbie’s dick in her mouth, they weren't taking care of her.

“You better slide into that pussy and don't keep her waiting,“ Robbie pulled out of her mouth giving her room to breathe, finally. God, he knew her so well. Suddenly, something cold and hard was at her mouth. He was giving a drink, but her face scrunched up when she realized it was flavored sparkling water, which she hated.

“It’s Trip’s.” Robbie touched her face.

“Thanks,” she breathed. Robbie was always thinking of her, and sometimes it was suffocating but other times it was nice.”

“What do you need, _mi_ _amor?_ ” He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. “You look agitated.”

“Take the blindfold off,” she whimpered. “I need to see you.”

Robbie obeyed, just like she knew he would, and she blinked at how bright the room became. Then when she saw Robbie, his serious face concentrating on her, she felt her throat close up. It was irrational, but she'd expected him to be gone, with a stranger in his place, wanting to use her. 

She didn't realize she was crying till Robbie started wiping her eyes.

“Change of plans, Trip,” Robbie was pulling Daisy towards him.

“I'm sorry,” she sniffled. “I don't know what's wrong with me.”

Two pairs of arms were holding her, and she broke down when Robbie laid his head in the crook of her neck, while Trip rested his cheek on her hair.

“It's okay,” Trip murmured. "I know what it's like."

“Let's lay down,” Robbie kissed a salty tear.

They snuggled under the covers with Daisy in the middle.

“We've never been in bed like this with another person,” Daisy dried her eyes in the sheets. “Have we, babe?”

Robbie hummed no, as he turned on his side to face Daisy.

“I should've known better about the blindfold,” he frowned, stroking her sides. “I'm sorry.”

“You're not responsible for me,” Daisy challenged. “It's okay-"

“Dais, you were scared,” Robbie interjected. “That's not okay.”

“Dammit Robbie,” Daisy snapped. It was always chafing how Robbie sometimes wanted to run roughshod over her, but then when she really wanted him to, when they were fucking, he would back down.

“Hey how about a truce,” Trip spoke up. “Ladies choice what we do.”

“Robbie seems to always know what I want,” Daisy said mulishly. “Maybe he could be the lady.”

“Time out, ” Trip sat up quickly seeing Robbie flush red while Daisy looked smug. “How about the guest's choice? Since I'm leaving tomorrow.”

Robbie shot Daisy a look but nodded when she did.

“Daisy told us what she wanted,” Trip continued. “We just have to listen.”

Daisy smirked at Robbie. “Thank you Trip.”

“Fuck toys don't speak, baby girl,” Trip said softly. “Only when they ask for more cock."

Robbie and Daisy both started; neither expected easy going Trip to get into their darker fantasies. 

"I'm observant," Trip rose up. "Let me take over for a bit." he reached over for the lube on the bedside table. "I'm fucking her ass. You can take her pussy or her mouth, Robbe."

Robbie took in Daisy's breasts and hot body and knew he needed to fuck her, spraying his seed deep inside.  "Let me fuck her cunt."

Trip smiled, and lifted Daisy so she could straddle Robbie. No sooner had she sank down on Robbie's dick, Trip was opening the lube for her asshole.

"I'm not Robbie," Trip stated as he doused his cock with lube, then her asshole. "I don't give a fuck how this hurts. Or how sad you get." He placed the tip of his dick by her entrance while she leaned forward. "Robbie, you should get a gag."

"Don't hurt her," Robbie gasped. On one hand, Daisy's wet pussy was making him see stars, but he didn't want her in pain.

"Bro, she's manipulating you," Trip was feeling spiteful. He pushed the tip on his cock in her ass, and she screamed. "All she does is bat those eyelashes and you're pussy whipped." He pushed in another inch.

Robbie's cock was throbbing. He wasn't into pain but seeing Daisy lose her normal cool was turning him on. He held her hips down. "Let him take you," he soothed. 'Just a little more."

"He's too big," Daisy cried, her ass burning. She reached down to play with her clit, while Robbie reached up to suck her nipples.

But something happened when Trip thrust again, then added more lube, the pain gave way to a pulsing in her ass and cunt, and she started to fuck Robbie's cock, moaning loudly. 

"Again Trip," she groaned, then when he thrust again, his entire cock in her ass, she squeezed her eyes shut. The next time they did this, she needed the blindfold. Robbie was balls deep in her cunt, while Trip was all the way in her ass, and she was touching her clit.

She was the luckiest woman in the world, and this is why she always wanted to be shared.

"Fuck," Daisy mewled. "Fuck me. I need your cocks."

Soon the boys were thrusting into her in tandem, till she was nothing more than a fuck toy for both of them, a receptacle for their orgasms. Robbie came first, pulling and biting at her nipples, but it was when Trip starting spanking her ass as he fucked it, that her own orgasm came closer. 

"This ass is mine," Trip was spanking her hard now, thrusting into her ass like it was her pussy. "I don't care what your boyfriend says."

"Then fuck it like it's yours," Daisy taunted Trip as Robbie's semen sprayed in her cunt.

"Robbie's ass is going to be mine too" Trip promised, groaning. "And you get to watch him suck me off after."

And the image was too much for both of them, as Daisy orgasmed on Robbie's softening cock, while Trip sprayed his cum in her ass.  And just like Trip said, when he was finished, he moved Daisy aside, and made Robbie suck his dick that was coated with his cum and the juices from Daisy's ass. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Daisy panted, watching her boys pleasure each other; Trip was sucking Robbie off now. 

 "Trip needs some pictures," Robbie smirked. "Spread your ass and cunt."

Daisy welcomed Robbie being so crude, she wasn't really ready for a try commitment, while Trip was okay with just being their third. He had his military career, and this was just a weekend diversion. Robbie was the one that would be the foundation, understanding that while this was fun for them, it was his heart. 

He swallowed the knowledge and the pain, knowing that a sexy weekend with the love of his life and a crush was worth more than being alone.

They were all still young, finding their way in the world, but in the meatime, sharing Daisy was their entire world. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am on @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr :)


End file.
